In That Moment, I Knew
by Pure Lies
Summary: Notes; takes place three years after Quinn/Finn/Rachel/Mike/Kurt/Puck/Mercedes/Santana 's graduation, the party takes place in a hotel ballroom in New Haven, the prompt is Taylor Swift's song titled "The Moment I Knew", Quinn's 21st birthday party, includes QUICK (major), SAMTINA (minor), BRITTANA (very minor) and BROCHEL(very Minor)


Twenty-first birthdays are supposed to be joyful. A day when all your closest friends gather and just party the night away as you make the transition into your twenties. So how come Quinn Fabray wasn't happy? Because one Noah Puckerman was absent from her party.

_You should've been there,_

_Should've burst through the door,_

_With that 'baby I'm right here' smile,_

_And it would've felt like,_

_A million little shining stars had just aligned,_

_And I would've been so happy._

The party had long since started. Almost two hours by now. Sure she put up her facade. Danced with Sam, Finn, Joe, Blaine, Kurt, Rory, even Brody. She chatted with Tina, Santana, Brittany, Mercedes, Sugar, and Rachel. She pretended like she was having the time of her life, but it was hard. She couldn't hide her longing glanced pointed at the door, hoping the cold green metal would swing open and the man who gave her so much comfort with just one smile would come right through, acting like he wasn't late, falling into the groove of the party so naturally it was as if he came in with everyone else.

_Christmas lights glisten,_

_I've got my eye on the door,_

_Just waiting for you to walk in,_

_But the time is ticking,_

_People ask me how I've been _

_As I come back through my memory,_

_How you said you'd be here,_

_You said you'd be here._

SHe took one last glance at the door, before someone from behind her tapped her shoulder. Her eyes panned the room quickly as she spun on her heel, looking lower to meet eyes with Rachel. "Quinn, i don't want to be a drag, but we only have the hall for another hour."

Quinn nodded, smiling at the shorter girl. "Oh alright. Let me go freshen up and then I'll make my thank you speech."

Rachel nodded before going back onto the dancefloor to dance with her fiancee, Brody.

_And it was like slow motion,_

_Standing there in my party dress,_

_In red lipstick,_

_With no-one to impress,_

_And they're all laughing,_

_As I'm looking around the room,_

_But there's one thing missing,_

_And that was the moment I knew._

Even through her sadness, she couldn't help but feel a park of joy. Even if Puck wasn't there, she still had all her other friends.

She saw everyone laughing and just enjoying themselves, and she thought maybe it wasn't so bad.

She smiled contentedly as she turned to leave the main ballroom.

"Hey, where's Quinn going?"

Rachel turned to face Tina, continuing to dance. "Oh, she's going to freshen up."

Sam came up, dancing up right beside his girlfriend. "Really?"

"Yeah, what else could she be doing?"

"Is letting her be by herself the best thing right now? I mean, she thinks it isn't obvious that she's just humoring us."

"Sam's right, Rach."

Rachel stopped dancing, suddenly looking sort of sad. "You're right. Maybe I should go help her out."

Tina held a hand up, smiling. "It's fine, I'll go."

"Yeah and I'll come with you."

Rachel held her hands to her collarbone, giving both of her friends an appreciative look. "Thank you."

Sam and Tina left arm in arm, heading for the girls bathroom. Sam pushed the door open, letting Tina walk in.

"Quinn? Are you okay?"

_And the hours pass by,_

_Now I just wanna be alone,_

_But your close friends always seem to know _

_when there's something really wrong,_

_So they follow me down the hall,_

_And there in the bathroom,_

_I try not to fall apart,_

_And the sinking feeling starts,_

_As I say hopelessly,_

_"He said he'd be here."_

The surprised blonde turned to see her friends. "Tina! Sam! What are you doing here."

Sam leaned up against the stall door, smiling at her. "We were worried about you." He opened the stall, slipping inside. "We thought you could use company."

Tina glared at the stall door. "Sam Evans, you zip your pants up before I rip your dong off."

Quinn couldn't help but snort at that, wiping the tears away as she laughed. "Aww, Quinn. You're crying." Tina went up, holding Quinn by the arms.

"It's nothing. Really."

The blonde male opened the stall door, leaning against the wall.

"Quinn, I hope you're not fooling anyone. Well you're not fooling us anyway."

Tina nodded. "Come on, we only have 45 minutes left. Why don't we make the rest of the night worth it, instead of worrying about Puck?"

"But he said he'd be here, and I trust Puck to keep his word."

Sam and Tina looked at each other, concerned.

"Okay, well let's not spend the rest of your twenty-first birthday in the ladies bathroom. It's about time you made your speech."

Quinn nodded, facing the mirror. She saw her red puffy eyes, almost as red as her lipstick and outfit. She ran the water, washing her face of the tear streaks. Towelling her face dry, she took Tina's arm and headed for the door.

"Sam, don't forget to wash your hands."

_What do you say _

_When tears are streaming down your face,_

_In front of everyone you know?_

_And what do you do when the one _

_Who means the most to you,_

_is the one who didn't show?_

Twenty minutes later back at the dance, Quinn took the stage, tapping on the microphone. "Excuse me everyone, can I get your attention please? I would just like to thank you all so much. All of you together made this the best birthday I have ever had. Thank you to my good friends, Rachel Berry and Sugar Motta for setting up this wonderful party,"

Both girls squealed and high fived.

"and to Tina Cohen-Chang, and Sam Evans helping me enjoy the party just a bit more."

The two mentioned people shared a kiss, smiling up at the stage.

Quinn giggled, continuing on. "...and to the rest of you for everything you've done for me ever since we were in High School. I am so glad all of us are back together again, even if it's just for one night."

"Well, Puck's not here."

Everyone silenced and turned to Brittany. God bless her soul, but she could not catch a hint when it was thrown at her.

"What?"

"Britt, you weren't supposed to point that out." Santana mumbled under her breath.

Brittany thought of it for a moment before clasping her hand over her mouth. "I am so sorry Q."

Quinn shook her head, trying to stop the tears to no avail. "It's okay, he didn't show up. It doesn't matter now." she took a deep breath, trying to speak through the sobs. "Just, thank you to everyone who came and drive safe." she dropped the phone, the screech of feedback rang out through the room, as the celebrant ran out.

_You should've been here._

_And I would've been so happy._

The ride back to her dorm was a hard one. She had to see through her tears, having to stop three times just to try to calm herself down. Puck's absence cut her a lot deeper than she hoped, and it sucked. She turned onto her street, ready to get into pajamas, go to bed and sleep the day out of her memory.

She almost crashed as she laid eyes on the source of her pain and her happiness, right there on the doorstep. She parked the car and stomped up to him. She raised her hand to slap him, but he caught her arm, smiling at her. "Happy Birthday, Quinn."

"Don't 'happy birthday, Quinn' me, why weren't you at the party?!" she glared at him.

"Sorry Q, I meant to go, but having a toddler in the truck made the trip from LA to lima to New Haven a complicated one."

"A...toddler?"

From the doorway, a girl dressed in pink pjs rubbed her sleepy eyes. "Happy birthday, mommy."

Quinn looked around Puck, and almost broke out into tears again. "Beth!" she ran over, taking her daughter in her arms.

"Don't be mad at daddy, he meant to be on time but I needed to potty a lot."

"That's right, she definitely has mommy's bladder."

Puck grinned down as Beth giggled. "Your roommate let us in, but I thought I should wait out here in case you wanted to maim me."

Quinn stood up, glaring at Puck. She pulled his head closer, kissing him fiercely as her other hand went to cover Beth's eyes. "You're one sneaky ba-" she looked down at Beth who was listening intently. "-trickster, Puckerman."

_You call me later,_

_And say I'm sorry I didn't make it._

_And I say I'm sorry too,_

Puck stared at her dumbfoundedly before shaking his head. "Sorry I couldn't come on time, Fabray." He hugged her, holding her against his chest.

Her arms snaked around his waist, pulling him close. "I'm sorry too. But, thank you. You made an okay night that turned horrible into an amazing one."

Beth giggled, hugging her mother's legs.

"Nice save, by the way with the whole trickster thing."

"Shut up, Puckerman."

Beth gasped. "Mommy said bad words!"

Puck gasped, michievously. "Yes she did, Bethy, let's punish her with hugs and kisses inside."

"Yeah!" Beth ran into the dorm, waiting for her parents.

The young man and woman stood there in the glow of the porchlight, smiling contentedly. Quinn leaned up, and kissed Puck on the cheek.

Puck looked at her confused, "What was that for?"

"Thank you, Noah."

"No problem, Q. You know I'd do anything for you because-"

Quinn knew what was coming next. When they were 16, she was scared to say those words.

_And that was the moment I knew,_

"I love you." both of them said in unison.

It just felt...right.


End file.
